Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-7q + 6}{4q} - \dfrac{-14q + 17}{4q}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $k = \dfrac{-7q + 6 - (-14q + 17)}{4q}$ Distribute the negative sign: $k = \dfrac{-7q + 6 + 14q - 17}{4q}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{7q - 11}{4q}$